


花吐症

by Beryllus



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 花吐き病
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beryllus/pseuds/Beryllus
Summary: 他转过身，那个日夜折磨着他的人就收入眼底。这几天他食不知味，夜不能寐，都因这个人一时兴起的一个拥抱而已。又或者从更早的时候，他第一次慕名根据朋友的推荐点开这个人的直播间，被那截又白又可爱的手腕吸引了全部视线，就开始。“济鸿哥。”他老老实实地问好，面对着面的时候总还是有一丝不真实的羞涩。最后尘归尘，土归土，方星现可能有千万种故事，但JJONAK始终只归于RYUJEHONG这一个名字。





	花吐症

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我不知道为什么看了很多花吐症的文章，好像戏中人对这种病症总是接受的特别快，连身边人只要患者自己自暴自弃，都不会再试图说些什么。这样的故事可能很酷，很有味道。但我想这些有血有肉的孩子们，面对的是生死的大事，决不会这么冷静，不作为。因此在我的想法中，难过该是非常难过，努力也该是非常努力。他们该是狼狈的，也该是委屈的。但他们不该要放弃，而会愿意试一试。谁想这样死去呢？谁又不想能够和暗恋的人两情相悦呢？这个病症是暗恋的痛苦，我也把它看作打破一切的契机。人所没有的那份表白的勇气，命用一道生死题判给你。

朴钟烈不知道，什么时候起他的队友方星现有了收集三叶草的癖好。某天他推开方星现的房门时，就被柜子上不知道从哪里搞来的大玻璃罐子底部铺的薄薄一层三叶草吸引了全部注意力。

“星现啊，”他端着碗米饭狂吃，看着对面面对着美食依然心不在焉地拨弄着一根青菜叶子的方星现。毫无反应，“方星现？”他加大了音量，“方星现？？？”他站起半个身子对着方星现的耳边喊。旁边的Mano瞪着眼睛莫名其妙地看着两人。

方星现一惊，条件反射地往后仰去差点摔了个四脚朝天，他皱着小眉头颇有些疑惑地看向朴钟烈，用眼神询问他的意图。

“你从哪里搞来那么多三叶草？我在附近从来没见过呢。”朴钟烈也意识到了自己的夸张，摸摸鼻子坐了回去。

方星现拿筷子的手顿了一顿，有些不自然地嘟囔着，“那是你没有仔细观察。”

“你收集三叶草干嘛？”Mano转过头饶有兴趣地问，“看不出来啊，这么少女心，提前为决赛祈福吗哈哈哈哈哈？”

方星现直截了当地给了他一个白眼，又回去戳那根快烂了的菜叶子。朴钟烈目送着他终于让那根青菜寿终正寝，然后一推椅子站了起来，“我吃饱了。”

“你根本什么都没吃好吗，”朴钟烈眯起眼睛，“给哥坐下。”

奇怪，太奇怪了。朴钟烈自诩一个善良体贴的好哥哥，必须在关键时刻为独自远走他乡刚成年的弟弟排忧解难，防止他误入歧途（？）。

“你这两天怎么回事？老实交代，不然你就把这一整份吃光。”他拿着筷子虚点盘子里为方星现剩下的饭菜。

“我没胃口。”方星现扁扁嘴，萎在椅子上无精打采。

“我的天哪，长身体的年纪你跟我说没胃口，你觉得我信吗？”朴钟烈挑挑眉毛看向方星现，

“平时睡到太阳晒屁股的人，天天坐在这跟我们一起吃早餐不说，你看看你眼睛下面的黑眼圈，快掉到颧骨上去了！你到底怎么了？”

“真没事，”方星现略为敷衍地摆摆手，似乎全神贯注地摩挲着盘子边上的一个小缺口，顺口解释道，“洛杉矶最近太热了，水土不服罢了。”

朴钟烈叹了口气，不好逼问什么，再看看旁边全程状况外的Mano，更是恨铁不成钢。他不得不放方星现一马，想了想还是把盘子往那边推了推，劝道，“那多少还是再吃点。”

方星现一脸苦相地往嘴里硬塞了两口，朴钟烈满意了一点，接着把其他盘子推过去，“这个也吃一点啊管饭阿姨专门给你做的...” 而后突然又想起了被岔开的问题，“对了，你到底收集三叶草干嘛？”

“我真的不...”方星现痛苦地摆着手表示真的吃不下，身体的不适让他尝不出什么食物的味道，胃也翻滚着，想要向上走的食物被他强硬地压下去，这种自我折磨使他的面部都有点扭曲了。下一秒朴钟烈猝不及防的问题分了他的神，胃刹那间一下翻滚的更厉害，脱离了他的控制，食道上涌的阻塞感使他剧烈的咳嗽起来。

于是朴钟烈和Mano目瞪口呆地看着一片三叶草悠悠地从方星现捂着嘴巴的指缝中飘落，准备伸出去给他顺顺气的手都一时静止了。直到这朵小三叶草在餐桌上尘埃落定，朴钟烈才勉强找回了自己的声音。

他指着那片叶子，又看向握着拳挡在嘴边还在小声咳嗽的方星现，“...水土不服？”

 

第一赛季和首尔的最后一场比赛以4:0告终那天，方星现第一次见到三叶草，从自己嘴里吐出来的那种。

他独自坐在待机室里，队员们不知去向，刚才战斗的一幕幕在他脑海中逐一闪回，持续沸腾着他的血液，刺激着他的肾上腺素。透过相同的英雄，方星现总是看到的，是对面禅雅塔背后的那个操纵者。那一次次出现在对面的红色名字，与他相对而立着，偶尔能够将他制服，但最终，又一次次倒在面前——

Ryujehong

过去两年时间内他只能够仰望的人，看着他在直播中大吼大叫大笑，潇洒地甩着手腕以不可思议的精准操纵着一场场天梯和比赛。看着他万丈荣光，加冕为王，稳稳地端着他的步枪，冷静而悄无声息地狙中关键的每一针伤害与治疗，赢得解说与观众的一次次尖叫——

也狙中了方星现的心。

那时候年轻的男孩，和屏幕前太多太多的玩家一样，第一次认识到了辅助的强大，学到了这个游戏的另一种解法，使他义无反顾地踏上这条通往柳济鸿的路。

世界第一安娜，世界第一辅助，守望先锋站在最顶端的那个人。

现在或许某些形容词前面，要加上一个“曾经”了。

是这个人冥冥之中牵引着他，走进了这个竞技场，走到了和他并肩的位置。然后在他缓缓放慢脚步的时候，方星现依然精力充沛地加速，继续向前跑去——

如果有一个人要接过柳济鸿的权杖，方星现要那个人是他自己。

千万种思绪汇聚在了他此刻的胸膛。他大口呼吸着，仿佛偌大的待机室依然氧气不足。胸中的气球在不断地膨胀，膨胀。画面的闪动总定格在结束那刻，使他双颊迅速升温。即使是这样一场惨败，柳济鸿大大方方地面对着熟悉的老友和后辈们，依然可以挂着微笑逐一拥抱。到方星现的时候，柳济鸿主动搂住他，就像Stage 1还不太熟悉的时候，他就抱过这位送来自己首败的小粉丝。但不一样，这次柳济鸿没有慈爱地摸摸他的脑袋，而是低下头，几乎把脸埋进了方星现的后脖颈。

太近了。柳济鸿带笑的呼吸打在脖子右后方的位置，烘出微微的热意。那一小块皮肤却微微颤栗着，颤抖着，蔓延至全身，把他的四肢都冻住了。观众的尖叫欢呼突然好远，头上的聚光灯也太热了，好像在他的耳边产生了某种剧烈共鸣作用。耳鸣声忽近忽远，让方星现听不到柳济鸿是否有对他说些什么。柳济鸿如何嬉笑着放开他，他自己又如何一一和后面几位首尔队员问的好，方星现完全没有了记忆。他的双腿凭着自动反应将他带下台，逃到这里，但他后脖颈的那根血管好像依然在猛烈地跳动着，和他的那颗心一起。方星现无奈地用手指按住那一块血管，在心里咒骂自己不争气。

是了，他方星现在所有粉丝中拥有着特殊性，甚至任何自己与其他粉丝无异的想法都要令他皱皱鼻子。这种特殊性不仅要体现在他此刻的位置，他获得的荣耀和柳济鸿的关注。他崇拜着柳济鸿，追随着他，也倾慕着他——

与其讲方星现想要超越柳济鸿，不如说他更想征服他，无论赛场上下。

但显然，反倒是他被征服的好彻底。

而柳济鸿一无所知，方星现看不透他的想法。他或许以为这是个优秀的，值得寄托的后辈；是个喜欢他，尊敬他的粉丝选手；再进一步，是最近还算相熟的朋友。

方星现倒在沙发上，望着头顶刺目的灯光，几个房间外的柳济鸿头顶也是一模一样的一盏灯。他在做些什么呢？输了比赛，在待机室和队员们一起反思吗？或是沉默着一言不发地坐着？有没有自责，有没有偷偷掉了眼泪？但他一定不知道，走廊深处有一个人抱着怎样的执念，因为一个拥抱乱了阵脚，只能任由他占领自己的全部思绪宣布胜利。

好不公平，又好没办法。

方星现的内心一股无名火起。他知道自己毫无对柳济鸿生气的道理，因为对方根本什么都没做错。但这样的想法又在这把火上添了一勺油，烧遍他的五脏六腑，让他浑身都疼痛起来，还要接着向上烧。翻涌的情感到处作乱，种种不适令方星现有种想吐的冲动。他咳嗽起来，又有点像在干呕，尽管他赛前什么都没吃。他捂着嘴，忽而有什么东西落在他掌心的触感。他张开手掌——

那里静静躺着一片三叶草。

他跟这片生机勃勃的小叶子互相瞪视了半天，几乎看清了它的每一条脉络，和它绿油油的三瓣心形叶片，不得不承认，这确实是一片真正的三叶草。

他颤抖着双手，把叶片小心翼翼地夹进外套胸前的口袋，又从兜里掏出手机，点开Naver的搜索框。他好像突然不懂韩语了一样，成了个初学者，每个字要删删改改才能打出正确的拼写方式。“为什么会吐出三叶草”，他点击了确认，一瞬间不知道自己将要面对的是什么。他很快就失望了，显然并没有人与他有过相同的烦恼，弹出的最相关词条，竟是些“三叶草的花语”，“哪里能找到三叶草”…方星现心说我不用找，我自己就能吐出来。

屏幕已经拉到了最下方，一个相关搜索词吸引了他的注意。他不由自主地坐了起来，点进了那个词条，而后了解了关于他的新病症的全部故事。

 

“花吐症，”朴钟烈在方星现面前踱着步，朗诵着手里的词条。每念一句，就停下来瞥一眼他，“一种暗恋之人会得的病症。每当这种情绪泛滥的时候，患者会吐出花瓣。”他的视线又移向那片无辜躺在餐桌上的三叶草。

“医学上没有解法，唯一的治愈方法是要和被暗恋的人两情相悦并且接吻，否则…”他的视线又回到方星现的身上。他这位弟弟此时正盯着地面发呆来回避他的视线，听他念到这里，也只是抿了抿嘴。

“否则什么，你快说啊！”Mano急得想敲桌子。“

否则，三个月后，不治身亡。”朴钟烈一字一顿，轻声地念完了句子。

客厅里一阵难言的沉默，三个人相对无言。此时就算是一根针掉在地板上的声音估计都能响彻大厅。

朴钟烈叹了口气，松下他一直以来紧绷的肩膀，呐呐地低声唤道，“星现啊…”  
Mano此时也完全明白过来发生了什么，一时之间他的大眼睛里被泪水充盈，但他不敢发出声音，只能咬着牙努力将眼泪逼回去。

“哥…”方星现颤抖着声线抬起头。他不知道自己是怎么了，独自一人坐在待机室里读完词条的时候，他都没有想哭。只是面对着这样的结局，反倒有种松了口气的真实感。深夜直奔盥洗室压抑着声音干呕的时候，他也并未察觉自己除了疲惫外过多的感情。但这一刻，面对着两个哥哥，少年的无助和难过化作口中能尝到的泪的苦涩，第一次感受到原来自己积攒了这么多的委屈等待爆发。

Mano呜咽了一声，扑过去将方星现紧紧搂在怀里，任由自己左肩的布料被逐渐打湿。方星现把脸埋起来，呢喃了半天也没能说出话来。朴钟烈重重地跌坐在椅子上，试图整理自己的情绪。这种时候为了弟弟们，他必须得先调整好。

半晌，厅里只胜微微的啜泣声，朴钟烈长出了一口气站起身来，四处走动确定各个门都已经关好。他转过身，艰涩地开口，“所以，你要不要先告诉我们，你暗恋的人，是谁？”

方星现咬咬牙抬起头，眼中带着少有的一丝惊惶。Mano也稳定住情绪，站起身拍了拍他的背，示意到沙发那边去聊天。

 

“有这么难讲吗？”朴钟烈将最后一杯水放在方星现的面前，对方低着头用沙哑的嗓音道了谢，又不再开口。“也是，”他叹了口气，“不这么难说的话，也不会变成现在这样了吧。”

“那我来问你，你回答我就行，好不好？还是你不想让我们知道？如果你不希望告诉我们的话，我们也理解。”方星现摇摇头，“哥你问吧，我只是…”他撇过头闭了闭眼，又无法再说下去。

“行了没关系，我知道了，”朴钟烈摆摆手，开始了他的提问，“是我们认识的人吗？“

点头。

“现在在LA的？”

点头。

“莫非是我们队上的工作人员？”朴钟烈做出了最符合逻辑的推断，但他不明白这有什么不能说的。

摇头。

“别的队的工作人员？”

摇头。

“暴雪的人？“

摇头。

“难道是粉丝？？？”

摇头。

“外国人？？？”

还是摇头。

朴钟烈的连环提问戛然而止，这已经是他能想到的最远的情况了。他敲着脑袋思考还有什么选项，反倒是旁边一直静静看着两人互动的Mano猝不及防地开口，“哥你是不是该先问问，是男的还是女的？”

朴钟烈愣住了，连方星现都抬头看了Mano一样。这个问题的确是朴钟烈不曾考虑过的，他想当然地固定了思维，此刻看着方星现的表情，他似乎已经有了一些预感，于是他试探着想要开口。

“男的。”方星现低声抢答道。

两位哥哥了然地点头，他们倒并不觉得这有什么大不了的。就算是有看法，此刻这个节骨眼上也不可能还有话说了。他们只是不约而同地想到，怪不得，方星现如此难以启齿。

“那我猜是选手咯？”朴钟烈觉得自己正离那个正确答案越来越近。

点头。

“是…我们队上的吗？”此刻朴钟烈的心也随着方星现的一次次点头摇头开始起起落落。都是他太过熟悉的名字和面孔，他想象不到自己猜中答案的那一刻，该是怎样五味杂陈的心情。

摇头。

“韩国选手吧？”

点头。

“…Carpe？”

摇头。朴钟烈松了一口气。

“…Fury？”

摇头。他又松了一口气。

“…GIdo？”朴钟烈尽量整理着思绪，试图把平时和方星现关系好的选手们都一个个罗列出来。

还是摇头。

朴钟烈皱着眉头，觉得自己一定是错过了某些很重要的盲点。他突然不想问下去了，每一个猜想出口的瞬间，他就在期盼着方星现的否定。但总有一个名字，会让方星现点头的，朴钟烈觉得自己还没做好心理准备。

“…Jehong哥吗。”又是旁边良久沉默的Mano问出了口。但这并不是个疑问句，他好像已经在陈述一个事实了。朴钟烈比方星现本人反应更快，他倏地抬起头紧紧地盯着方星现。

这次方星现没有摇头，也没有点头。他只是沉默地放下刚喝了一口的水杯，好像是被呛住了，又咳嗽起来。当他的手再拿开的时候，掌心里静静躺着的，又是一片崭新的三叶草。

“我猜这已经回答了，”方星现低垂着眼，情绪突然好低落，“我想回去睡觉了。”

他有些控制不住自己，哪怕是对着关心他的哥哥们。他只是很累很累，当下什么也不愿想。

于是他站起身，握着手中的三叶草，又走到餐桌边把另一片也拿起来。走到房门口的时候他停下脚步，知道身后的两个人还在紧紧盯着他的背影。“所以说，现在你们也知道了，这是没有救的事情。就…不必再提了吧。”

门轻轻在他背后合上，只留下客厅的两个人焦急地面面相觑。

 

“方星现，方星现，”朴钟烈自作主张地一把拽下他的耳机，拍拍他的肩，低声在他左耳边说道，“我们得谈谈！”

于此同时，Mano从右边夺过他的鼠标，强制性帮他在上方的等待时间栏点了取消。一边揽过了他，悄声催促，“走吧走吧！”

“哥，不是说好不谈这件事了吗？”方星现左顾右盼地看了看两边专注游戏的队友们，生怕被谁听到，从牙缝里挤出一句话。

“那是你说的，我们可没说好！”朴钟烈揪起他，两位哥哥推推搡搡的把他赶出了训练室。方星现无可奈何地偷偷翻了一个白眼，又无法反抗哥哥们。

“我看到你小子翻白眼了！”朴钟烈一巴掌拍在他脑袋顶。

三个人在空旷的走廊里站定，方星现率先向朴钟烈开了口，“哥不躲着我了？”这两天朴钟烈几乎不怎么敢看他，讲话更无从谈起。天梯时间就躲在一边捣鼓他不为人知的小号，生怕撞了车尴尬。

朴钟烈挠了挠头，“你总要给我点时间做心理准备啊…不管怎么说Jehong哥还是…太熟悉了，我实在很难想象我十八岁的弟弟要追他的场景…”还有接吻什么的，朴钟烈在心里默默补充。

“不说那个，”Mano打断了两人偏离主题的谈话，“我和钟烈哥商量了一下，觉得不管怎么样还是要尽力争取，毕竟那边是怎么想的我们谁都不知道。万一就有好的结果呢？”他急切地劝道。

“哥，”方星现叹了口气，“这话说出来你自己信吗？”

“那横竖也不会有更坏的结果了！”朴钟烈焦急地提高嗓门，“这种生死之事，咱们怎么可以什么都不做听天由命？”

“横竖都是死！”方星现也有点激动，口不择言地拒绝，“我不想连现有的关系都一并毁了。”

他看着对面两个哥哥难受的表情，又开始懊悔自己的冲动，“对不起，哥，我真是…”

“…真的没关系，”朴钟烈拍拍他的肩膀，“你没必要这样压抑自己的，星现啊。我们希望在我们面前，你起码可以讲点真实感受。”

“你们在说什么？”某个熟悉而又嘹亮的声音在方星现背后响起。他看着面前的两位哥哥瞬间变幻莫测的尴尬神情就知道，这个声音他绝不会认错。

他转过身，那个日夜折磨着他的人就收入眼底。这几天他食不知味，夜不能寐，都因这个人一时兴起的一个拥抱而已。

又或者从更早的时候，他第一次慕名根据朋友的推荐点开这个人的直播间，被那截又白又可爱的手腕吸引了全部视线，就开始。

“济鸿哥。”他老老实实地问好，面对着面的时候总还是有一丝不真实的羞涩。

最后尘归尘，土归土，方星现可能有千万种故事，但JJONAK始终只归于RYUJEHONG这一个名字。

 

“呀，我们定了好多Sunnongdan，你们要不要一起？”柳济鸿的头发好像又长了一点，眼睛堪堪能露出来。他一脸散漫地靠在训练室的门框边上打了个呵欠，身后的Gambler笑咪咪地冒出一个头来：“钟烈哥，来吃啊！”

金东奎和朴钟烈对视了一眼，反应极快地把方星现往前一推，“我们中午吃太饱了，但是星现起太晚了没吃到！”

朴钟烈顺势扑上去，“Gam酱啊！”两人一路打闹着就把Gam拖进了训练室，不给什么反抗的机会，“上回你小子跟哥哥们皮的账还没算清楚呢！”

“什么啊？”柳济鸿睁大点眼睛，莫名其妙地目送Gam尖叫着被抓走，果断决定见死不救，还探了半个脑袋进去想要跟进一下Gam被修理的后续。

方星现僵在原地，和柳济鸿的距离连“安全”两个字的边都摸不着，对方的一举一动拉扯着他的呼吸方式。他立正站好，手把裤线抓出了几条折痕，看热闹的想法都没法有。然而柳济鸿还在一点点凑近，笑得乱颤的一头杂毛在可触摸的范围，令人心痒痒。

趁着几个人疯打成一团的功夫，朴钟烈一手按着Gam的小脑袋，还腾出空来对门口的柳济鸿喊：“所以让星现去蹭饭吧！我们真吃不下了哥！”  
可谓是感动OWL年度好僚机。

 

就变成现在这种局面了。

他们微微错开，一前一后穿过空无一人的过道，脚步声都很清晰。方星现随意偏过头，就能看到熟悉的侧脸。生病后，这还是第一次见到柳济鸿。这样的隐秘心事使他自己先吓倒自己，慌慌张张地转回视线，目视前方，生怕被柳济鸿发现后的眼神交汇。不是没看到方才哥哥们使劲冲他挤眉弄眼的暗示，但只要他想再往前一小步抹除这点距离，就会笨拙到左脚绊右脚似的被拦在原处。柳济鸿或许对这片刻沉默并未在意，但方星现思虑重重，已经在脑海中重写了千万次挑起话题的程序，又在开口的瞬间宣告无法运行。

“所以，你们到底在说些什么？生啊死啊的。”最后还是柳济鸿不经意的旧话重提，先打破了他这场劳心劳力的独角戏，却让方星现宁愿他没开口。

“没…没什么，在讨论战术…？”方星现试图搪塞过去，自己都知道出口的话没说服力，恨不得敲着脑袋快点想出个转移话题的办法。  
兴许是他的语气明晃晃地传递着“心虚”两个字，柳济鸿转头眯起眼睛扫过他窘迫的神情，“什么啊，”他夸张地做了个气恼的表情，又自己先爽朗地笑了起来，“这也要保密吗你小子，我好伤心！”

不，不是的……

虽然知道柳济鸿只是在开玩笑，方星现还是控制不住解释的冲动。想让他转过身来，好好看着自己，只听着自己诉说，不要继续装聋作哑，置身事外的样子，一切与他无关似的。对这份感情的真挚程度的一点点质疑方星现都不能接受，哪怕提出者是柳济鸿本人。

或者说更何况质疑者是柳济鸿本人。

我喜欢你到生病了，你知道吗，还在怨我对你保有秘密，好像反而是我推开了你一样。

于是身体先大脑一步行动，等他反应过来的时候，他们正站在走道的正中间，柳济鸿一脸疑问地侧身望着他，而他正紧紧抓着前者的手腕。

“我……”他张口结舌，抬头就直直望进了柳济鸿的眼底，方才的种种闪躲一瞬被击溃。好像电源两极的铜线意外接触，短路，在空气中擦的一声爆出了火花。方星现触电般地收回手连连后退。他想说抱歉，却因接下去不知如何收场而手足无措。病症在这时也不帮他的忙，那接通一瞬间的电流刺激得他的心脏砰砰直跳，不管他试图把重心转移到身体何处，都有巨大的轰鸣声宣告与大脑同步报废。他的耳边嗡嗡直响，脸也被过度的身体反应加热得快要熟透了。他正在失去对自己身体的控制权，痛觉和呕吐欲望前所未有的强烈。

拜托…起码不要在这个时候…不要在这个人面前！

方星现开始剧烈的干呕，但他清楚自己只会吐出那些花瓣，而后这已经失控的一切只会变得愈发难以解释。或者该选择直接坦白地告诉对方吗？病症，还有他的心意？

没有那么多时间给方星现考虑，他只能捂住嘴痛苦的弯下了身子。隐隐约约他好像听到柳济鸿喊了他的名字，然后有一只手拍了拍他的背，想要给他顺顺气。仅存的理智传达着手的主人的特殊信号，从那一点接触面开始压迫他的喉咙和心脏。条件反射的，他一下推开了那只手。这份忍耐已经把他逼到了极点，再多的心理波动让他感觉快要死掉。

“抱歉…哥…”他用最后的意志力在不吐出什么东西的前提下试图开口，“…胃不太舒服…去下卫生间。”

然后等不到对方回答，他擦过柳济鸿一路狂奔到厕所，砰地一声关上隔间的门，抖着手半天才把门锁插好。他急得踹了两脚隔板，接着就是对着马桶长时间的干呕，方星现觉得自己几乎要把肺都吐出来了，才算是把花瓣吐了个干净。不愿再多看一眼自己的罪证，他闭着眼狂拍冲水按钮，等到估计一根纤维都不会剩下，才扶着墙直起身，脱力地坐在马桶盖上。

只是一个对视，就使得病情恶化得如此严重么，他苦笑着捡起意外落在衣服上的唯一一片幸存者，无意识地将其一点点分尸成碎片，散落了一地。方星现开始认真考虑是否得远离柳济鸿了，又想起自己还有刚才狼狈逃离的烂摊子。某种角度来说，病症也不算不帮他，至少现在他突然捉住对方手腕不放之类的行为应该被掩盖得彻底了。

他深深叹了一口气，把三叶草装进裤子口袋里，推出门去到洗手台抹了把脸，想给自己快要烧起来的皮肤降降温。使劲拍了拍两颊，方星现默念要冷静，对着镜子反复排练一会儿的走位，对话，甚至每个表情，力求装出自然的样子。

“嘿，”

方星现怀疑自己是否出现了幻听，不然为什么柳济鸿带笑的声音会又一次出现在耳边。他如同从火山直直坠入冰窟，僵硬地转过脖子，就见到他此刻最不敢见的人正靠在厕所门口，冲他挥了挥左手举着的一个小物什，“你掉东西了。”

他眯起眼努力聚焦，才终于看清，随即觉得天旋地转，心沉到了无边海底。  
那是一片三叶草。

 

时间倒回两分钟前。

柳济鸿今天一直觉得自己这个后辈奇奇怪怪的，眼神飘忽，说话也吞吞吐吐，甚至还莽撞突兀地抓他的手腕。莫名其妙地回了身，方星现抬头的那一瞬间，柳济鸿被他急切又惊慌的眼神定在原地，移不开眼睛，忽略了自己偷偷加速的脉搏。那明亮的黑色瞳孔混杂了太多的意识，柳济鸿辨不清，但他觉得自己再说一句，似乎方星现就能当场哭给他看。

拜托，拜托。这么随便的一个玩笑，方星现也当真的？

柳济鸿今天弄不明白的事注定还有更多。他以为这静止的对峙怕得持续了两分钟，事实上方星现立刻就猛地松开了手，痛苦地蹲下身又咳又吐。

“星现？你还好吗？”柳济鸿大脑一时空白，下意识地跟着往下蹲，伸出手给方星现拍拍背想让他舒服一点，但下一秒就被推开。而后方星现虚弱的声音隐隐约约地道了歉，又解释了什么，柳济鸿没太能听清。他还在因为被推开的力道而愣神，方星现就踉踉跄跄地从他身边跑过，留下他一个人来消化事情发展。

那小子…没事吧…

柳济鸿呆立了片刻，转头看向方星现消失的方向，才意识到是不是该跟过去看一眼情况，或者直接给他喊个队医什么的。他挠挠头，把难以理解的事情先往旁边扫一扫，低下脑袋发现在刚才方星现站的地方，好像掉了什么东西。

大概是刚才起身太急，从口袋里掉出来的吧。柳济鸿勉强蹲下身子捡起来，发现是一片三叶草。他忍不住嗤笑了一声，心说怎么方星现还有这么少女的爱好，在路边摘花摘叶子。顺路就给他带过去吧，万一这孩子还挺迷信的，掉了会不会影响状态？手里还小心翼翼地捏着片三叶草，柳济鸿觉得自己现在这幅模样肯定傻极了。他踢踢踏踏地顺着方星现的路线走，天马行空地编排对方，猜想着他大概是往厕所跑了。又念着一会得跟钟烈他们也说说，注意一下孩子们的作息啊，身体情况啊这些，别小小年纪没打两年职业健康先出了问题。

…或许精神状态也该关心一下了。柳济鸿刚刚在厕所门口站定，就看到方星现一个人又是自言自语，又是对着镜子挤眉弄眼的。不知道这小孩又在自导自演什么情景剧，柳济鸿觉得这位后辈实在有点可爱。在快要憋不出笑意的时候他连忙出声打断对方，想以那片三叶草作个话引子。而方星现从单纯的疑惑逐渐精彩纷呈的表情明确地提示他，有故事。

“是你掉的吧？”他又晃了晃自己手里的这片小叶子，根据方星现纠结的神色猜测对方正在犹豫是否承认所有权。好奇心促使他往前走了两步，把三叶草递了出去，算是强迫对方给出个答案。

“…谢谢哥。”又是那种心虚不已的声音。方星现缓缓地伸手接住，而后好像突然对自己的三叶草产生了极大的研究兴趣，全神贯注地盯着手掌心，再不抬头看他。

“你还收集三叶草的吗？”柳济鸿重新把手插回裤兜，笑嘻嘻地问道。方星现貌似打定主意要靠装傻蒙混过关，那就只能他自己主动开口了。

这番刨根问底并不符合柳济鸿的一贯作风，他看似没心没肺，其实在别人的私事上还是颇有分寸的。但脑海深处某个地方催促着他，非要得到这个答案不可。这是关心后辈嘛，他给自己找借口，反正好奇心害不死猪。

对峙的味道在小空间里崩到最紧，随时要断裂塌陷，尽管有一方并不清楚，这种紧张的气氛是因何而起。而他潜意识里故意不去想的，是自己对方星现的秘密，如此迫切而不能放手的原因。

“没有，就场馆外面随便捡的啊。”方星现再抬起头的时候神色如常，已经看不出刚才慌张的痕迹。他游刃有余地推了推眼镜，微笑的弧度也完美，“我们队在为决赛祈福嘛。”

 

“啊！——我当时到底是怎么会用这么弱智的理由的！”方星现崩溃地拿头撞键盘，对话框随即打出的一串乱码刚好完美表达他此刻的心情。

“都怪你，东奎哥！”他抬起头用眼神控诉在旁边哈哈大笑的两个哥哥，金东奎莫名其妙地拿手指指自己，“关我什么事？”

“还不是那天你这么弱智的猜想！”方星现模仿着金东奎那天的表情语气，“‘看不出来啊，这么少女心，提前为决赛祈福吗哈哈哈哈哈？’ 你怎么还可以在这里幸灾乐锅！”

“我当时又不知道你是怎么回事！”金东奎委屈地喊道，随即又吃吃地笑了起来，“对不起啊但是真的太好笑了星现哈哈哈，今天早上济鸿哥看见我的时候那个表情啊，然后他问我‘你也在捡三叶草吗？’哈哈哈哈哈哈。”他把刚讲过的故事又重复了一遍，引发了朴钟烈又一次爆发式的大笑。

“对对对我昨天去厕所的时候他也问我了哈哈哈，在他的想象里我们全队得有多神经啊哈哈哈哈哈哈。”朴钟烈狂点头，丝毫没在意自己本来就所剩无几的形象，两个人笑作一团几乎要滚到地上去。

方星现现在好想打人，但两边都是哥哥，只好咬牙切齿地虐待桌子，“你们两个落井下石的…”

“喂，我们可是脸都不要的帮你圆谎了，还承认在收集三叶草来着，”朴钟烈发出“鹅鹅”的声音，让人怀疑他要笑到窒息了，然后他又立刻摆出一张严肃的面孔，“你最好祈祷他没问其他人吧，不然可不像我们知情的还能给你圆过去了。”

于是方星现又被转移了注意力，继续忧心忡忡。这几天烦心的事真是四处起火，让他应接不暇，怕是在担心病情之前还得先考虑考虑发量的问题。

“方星现！”

洪延俊推开房门，像中学老师找人谈话那般点了他的大名。

“什么事？”他把脸从深埋的手掌中转向门边，因为思绪被打断还带着一点不耐烦。小时候他被点名就基本没有好事，这场景也连带着透出一种不祥的预感。

洪延俊看出了他态度不佳，但碍于还有人在只是对他一撇嘴，表示稍后修理他，“有人找你呗。”他走进房间里，把身后的位置让了出来。

“星现没在训练吧？”柳济鸿又东倒西歪地往门边一靠，朝着训练室里确认一番，点了点头算是逐一打过了招呼。不待谁对他的频繁光顾发表感想，又自顾自地说，“那就好，有世界杯的事情要跟你讲一下。”

 

走在同一条过道上，连前后距离和脚步节奏都像是复制粘贴的。方星现的脑子开始炸锅，一会放起了Yesterday Once More，一会又在昨天的尴尬场景中不停倒带，方才两个哥哥的那番取笑还回荡着。他不会还真问了洪延俊吧？洪延俊怎么回答的！？？方星现好想按个暂停键先回去跟洪延俊了解个清楚，可惜他自己的剧情不能先读剧透作弊，然后再用我早就知道的心理准备继续观看。

但这次他们可比上次走的远出不少，柳济鸿趁着方星现胡思乱想的间隙七拐八拐把他带出了后台区域，溜到了比赛场，在第一排随便选了把折叠椅就坐。

“哥怎么不去后门那，我们非比赛日可以来这里吗？”方星现也不过是嘴上疑问，实际早就乖乖坐在了柳济鸿身边的座位。

柳济鸿耸了耸肩，“反正不是比赛日，没人会来查的，”所以其实是不可以的吗…方星现一时无语，就听到柳济鸿接着说，“而且事情比较重要，我怕碰到那帮家伙又在抽烟，或者有粉丝在等。”

方星现点了点头表示了解，“所以世界杯什么事要单独跟我说？难道名单已经定了？”

“你这小子，”柳济鸿气得想笑，“也太有自信了吧。你还真以为我是说世界杯的事？我又不是什么教练或者代表，我能有什么可跟你说的？”

“那是什么事，哥你这么神秘…”方星现面上装作不解，心中暗叫不好，估计是洪延俊面对柳济鸿的问题一脸懵逼，导致他穿帮了。柳济鸿怎么偏偏这件事上这么较真，还专门喊他出来审问…？

柳济鸿半晌没说话，方星现转过头，发现他正失神地看着正对面的选手座位发呆。方星现也乐得不去打扰这安静的独处，顺便给自己多点时间想想对策。他还没想出个所以然，柳济鸿好像已经把思绪从什么漩涡中拔了出来。他回过神，把手放进外套口袋里摸索了一番，而后艰难的摸出了什么东西，握成拳头拿到方星现面前，缓缓地摊开。

手心里躺着的，是一朵可爱的黄色小花。

方星现瞠目结舌，“这…哥也去捡花了？”他觉得此刻给自己再十个脑子恐怕也不够用，好像思路被某个节点卡住，怎么都拐不过那个弯来。

柳济鸿无可奈何地看了他一样，“你还要装傻吗？”

方星现皱皱眉头，“我真的不明白哥你的意思…”柳济鸿看他是真的没懂，叹了口气，好像很难以启齿地低着头小声解释道，“就跟你一样的情况啊，花吐症？是叫这个名字吧…”

 

柳穿鱼。

这是属于柳济鸿的那朵花的学名，听起来就有些玄妙的缘分在里头。

“我查了词条，里面说什么感情郁结于心才会得这种病，我怎么想也觉得这情况不符合我，往下看又写着接触花瓣会传染？所以我就想到了…”

“…昨天那片三叶草对吧？”方星现深吸了一口气，此时已经心乱如麻。的确，昨天他的反应，以及那片三叶草，柳济鸿怎么也不会还想不到跟他有关。但他还不至于因为自己成了传染源就慌张至此，甚至柳济鸿察觉他的病症也不是方星现现在呼吸急促的原因。有且只有一个问题夺走了他的全部神志，渐渐成为风暴中心席卷周遭所有的色彩，本就暗淡的周遭化为漆黑一片，他只能听到自己稳不住的声音颤抖着发问。

“但是，哥，没有喜欢的人是不会被传染这个病的。”

我为你生了病，是日日夜夜在无光的角落独自浇灌的感情，开花结果。你呢？在我所不了解，未曾参与的时间里，为谁病了？

还有他自己的心跳声，扑通，扑通，是子弹上膛的声音，在倒计时着他的行刑时刻。方星现什么也看不到，听不到，只等柳济鸿一声宣判，就在他心上用力地开一枪。

“这样吗？”但柳济鸿只是一个反问，随后又是长久的静谧。方星现鼓起勇气转过头，就看他好像又陷入了某些思维怪圈，还微微张着嘴，像极了他专注比赛的样子。方星现讶异自己死到临头了还能因为这小小联想微笑起来，说是极不知悔改了也不为过。他就此决定，死也要死得明白点，柳济鸿这两天可谓是把他逼到穷途末路，也到他要还以颜色的时候了。

于是他摆出毫不在意的模样，“所以哥喜欢的人是谁？我帮你追啊。”

单相思的人，张牙舞爪着以为自己能让对方也感受痛楚，其实不过自我折磨罢了。他的心都因为等待答案的时间而绞在一起，几乎窒息，面上却还要作出三分调侃。双倍折磨。

柳济鸿偏不给他压下最后一丝稻草，要他背负这重量继续为自己俯首，“…我真的不知道。”

然后再反将他一军。

“星现呢，喜欢谁了，哥帮你追啊。” 

方星现好像听到整个棋盘倾覆的巨响。

我输了。他想。

因为从一开始自己就没尝试着去赢，向一切名为“柳济鸿”的攻势大敞心门毫不设防，所以对方一子“车”横冲直撞都能轻易掐上他的命脉。

方星现想是自己当局者迷了，先喜欢的人已是输家。但如果真有个旁观者在场，或许才能清楚的告诉他，方星现不过是自己在同自己下这盘棋，输的也注定只会是他自己。

他像一头困兽，大势已去还偏要接着落子装运筹帷幄。柳济鸿既然要糊弄他，那方星现也绝不要先和盘托出。

“我也还不太清楚呢。”他听见自己是这样回答的。

他想这也算自己给自己判死刑了，缓期的。

 

Love is a touch and yet not a touch.

 

柳济鸿并非糊弄他。

方星现丢下一句祈福之类的解释，又随口扯出自己身体不适就落荒而逃了。柳济鸿愣怔在原地，因这蹩脚的理由忍俊不禁地摇了摇头。他在几秒前方星现用过的台边洗了把脸，试图找回刚才片刻失去的神志。

撑着洗手台两侧，一抬起头，浮光掠影间好像又在镜中遇见方星现那躲闪的眼神，带着某种紧紧抓住他心脏的磁力，让他方寸大失以至逾矩，不管不顾地就想要向对方刨根问底，才会如此尴尬地不欢而散。

或许委婉一点，也旁敲侧击地问问他。柳济鸿嫌恶地发现人际交往上从未上心的自己，仿佛高中女生一般反复考虑着刚才是哪句话，哪个动作没发挥好。

“西巴。”他越回想越烦躁，浑身都不对劲了。把沾湿的头发一点点捋上去，对着镜子里那个人问，你究竟是中了什么邪。

没人能回答他。对面那个柳济鸿只能跟着他有样学样地喘气，皱眉，等着他自己回答。

疯了吗。他简直要被自己气笑了。

回应他的是门口一阵响动，他转过身，跟朴钟烈刚好大眼瞪小眼。

柳济鸿背撑着洗手台，也体会了一种心虚。他如鲠在喉，迫不及待想问个明白。

方星现绝不松口的秘密，朴钟烈知情吗？好像不知不觉这已经变成了比那个秘密本身更重要的事情。

“钟烈啊，”

“你们全队都在…收集三叶草吗？”柳济鸿试探着选了种最委婉的方式发问。

朴钟烈的面部表情一瞬间颇为奇怪，一副欲言又止的模样。

“为了季后赛嘛，小迷信，”最后朴钟烈还是咧了咧嘴承认道，“星现还专门给哥你摘了两片，他是不是因为这个不好意思了？”

“这样。”柳济鸿点点头，一副前辈的欣慰模样，却不知道怎么继续接这个话头，不想承认自己竟然因为最后那一点小补救就被取悦了。他并没有错过刚才对方一瞬间五味杂陈的尴尬表情，几乎都看得到朴钟烈的大脑正在飞速运转着编瞎话的样子。

柳济鸿没了在洗手间门口聊下去的兴致，先行告退，一边腹诽着这么傻的话朴钟烈也能承认得出口，一边想不明白朴钟烈最后那段给他祈福的扯淡是从何而来又为了什么。

分析来分析去，也只能想到朴钟烈和方星现有什么共同的秘密要瞒着别人，显然他自己也要被划在“别人”的范围内。

很正常啊。队友当然是排在他前面的。

在赌气些什么啊。

臭小子。他在幻想里敲了一下方星现的脑壳。还说最喜欢我。

 

“回来了？”杨镇模听到门把手转动的声音，勉强从手机屏幕上分给他一丝注意力，“不是去喊人吗？人呢？”

柳济鸿耸耸肩，“都说吃过了，还有一个走到一半突然吐了个天昏地暗。“

“哈？“杨镇模颇为摸不着头脑，但肚子太饿就懒得再问了。他从桌子上蹦下来，去帮经理姐姐摆桌子，“那我们自己吃咯。”

“吃吧吃吧，管他们干嘛。”柳济鸿拆了一副一次性筷子，正准备大快朵颐，就被经理姐姐啪地按下，“去洗手！”

“我——洗——过——啦，刚从洗手间回来。”柳济鸿得意洋洋地拖长声线，好像打了场胜仗一样，夹起第一块肉晃了晃做战利品，无视另两个人同步丢过来的白眼，直接丢进嘴里。

结果是失望的。“之前谁推荐的这家？完全不好吃啊。”鼓着嘴咀嚼了两下，他的“不好吃”通过全部皱成一团的脸充分侧面烘托了。

杨镇模也好奇地夹了一筷子尝尝，“还可以啊？你是不是期望太高了？”

“我觉得挺不错的。”经理姐姐也给出了评价。

然后两人难以置信地看着柳济鸿缓缓放下了筷子，好像发生了什么灵异事件。“我不吃了，”他苦哈哈地吐着舌头抱怨，“这可真是倒我的胃口。”

于是柳济鸿窝在椅子里玩着手机，全程百无聊赖地旁观两人用餐完毕。“你真不吃了？”经理姐姐收拾前再三问他，端着离开的时候还一步一回头地反复确认，就差把手贴到他脑门上看看是不是发热了。柳济鸿到最后只好一遍遍有气无力的点头来表达自己坚决的态度。

“怎么回事？”杨镇模把脸贴在桌子上悄悄问他，“你刚才在哪里偷吃过了对不对？”

柳济鸿顺手给了他后脑勺一下，“我真的吃不下呀你这小子，刚才那一口的味道搞得我现在还在反胃。”他痛苦的摸了摸自己的小肚腩。

“不至于吧…”杨镇模揉揉脑袋，“我承认，没好吃到凌晨四点还要排队的程度，但也能算是咱们来这边吃过数一数二的韩餐了。”

柳济鸿做了个暂停的手势，“换个话题吧，你再说我真要…”话音未落他就捂住了嘴开始咳嗽，杨镇模帮他拍拍背，然后想了想还是赶紧扯了个塑料袋给他。

柳济鸿背过身去，听声音简直吐的天昏地暗。杨镇模颇有些受不了，起身去给他开了瓶水，“你是不是中暑了？”

“…镇模啊。”柳济鸿的声音模模糊糊的，甚至于听起来是犹豫不决的。杨镇模回头看向他以听的更清楚些，就见柳济鸿把手中的塑料袋举起来展示。空空如也，只有一朵黄色的小花孤独地躺在里面。

“什么情况，你怎么弄了朵花在里面？”杨镇模觉得自己思路跟不上了。

“吐出来的…”

“不好笑。”杨镇模送了他一个白眼，把自己手里的那瓶水重重磕在桌子上，“你从哪里学来的拙劣把戏。”

“没在开玩笑。”柳济鸿摆出少有的严肃表情，“你要我现在表演给你看吗？”

杨镇模靠在桌边，怔怔地和柳济鸿对视了一会，突然回忆起从某个社交软件中听说过的名字。

“花吐症？”

“哈？”柳济鸿抬起眉毛表示疑问，但杨镇模已然没空理会他了。

他正手忙脚乱地四处摸手机，抓起来发现被自己玩没电了，就回身扑向没关机的电脑输入关键词搜索。他嘴中念念有词地浏览着几大段的详解，末了侧过头看向已经走到身边正俯身阅读的柳济鸿，“你暗恋谁了？”

柳济鸿眉头中的“川”字随着他一行一行默读越来越明显。他又把暗恋相关的几句话一个字一个字地反复琢磨，最后目光还是无法逃离关乎死期的简短预告。

他呆呆地坐到椅子上，趴在机器跟前盯着字看。杨镇模见状把邻近位置的座椅拉到了旁边坐下。他试图好好整理一番，不自觉地一点一点把自己的思路分享给柳济鸿，“所以…得是两情相悦，那强吻没有用，然后必须得是三个月以内…总之不惜一切代价要让对方在那之前喜欢上你！”他使劲拍拍柳济鸿的肩膀，尽管走神的对方已经变成了一个任人摆布的提线木偶，甚至没空去理会他的没大没小。

但杨镇模还是自顾自地坚持讲完，“我无条件帮你，但你得先告诉我才行啊。”

“你到底暗恋谁了？”

柳济鸿被这句话拉扯回了思绪。他来回一遍遍扫视着网页，恋啊爱啊之类的字反复跳跃出来在他眼前晃，晃得他头晕眼花。持续不断的各种信息冲击让他心下一片慌乱，他漫无目的地摆弄着滚动条，唰地直拉到网页最底下，想要暂时逃避现实换取片刻清静。

“我不知道…”他喃喃地回答。

杨镇模急得身子直往前倾，“别吧，这什么时候了，你还害羞？”

“我真不知道。”柳济鸿又烦躁起来，他用手使劲戳了戳段落最后不起眼的一句话，方才被完全忽略了，“可能传染的，看到没？接触花瓣者…”

“…啊”讲到一半他突然想起了什么，因为专注于回忆连张开的嘴巴都定了形。

杨镇模疑惑地歪头看着他等答案，又不敢出声催促现在像炸药一样随时要爆发的柳济鸿，心中的小人已经把桌子锤裂了。

“…我想我可能知道了。”柳济鸿看向杨镇模的眼神很复杂。

 

“所以，你是说，方星现刚才来的路上突然要吐，然后就掉了一片三叶草被你捡了？”杨镇模一字一句地把刚听到的叙述难以置信地整理清楚，“所以方星现传染给你的？”

柳济鸿点点头，表示自己真的很无辜。

“等等，等等，”杨镇模总感觉还是漏过了什么重要的细节，伸手掰过显示屏，夺下柳济鸿的鼠标，凑近了眯着眼翻看百科。

“没有暗恋的人是不会被传染的，”他用手指给柳济鸿反复画着虚拟的下划线来强调，“所以你肯定还是有暗恋的人的。”他直起身，叉着腰居高临下地总结道，等着柳济鸿的坦白。

柳济鸿倒在椅背上，捂着脸大喊大叫了一番，崩溃地抱着脑袋，“我真的不知道！”

“喊什么呢？”经理姐姐推门而入，“在走廊都能听到声音，服了，就你俩还能吵成这样。”

两个人瞬间坐直立正。柳济鸿目不转睛地盯着电脑屏幕，还不忘记从杨镇模手里把鼠标抢回来关掉网页，“没什么姐，在打小游戏。”他随手点开冒险岛的快捷方式。

杨镇模滑回自己的显示屏前开机，附和地点了点头，“济鸿哥非要我陪他玩冒险岛，我不想跟他玩，他就要打我。”

“呀西，”柳济鸿转身作势举起手边的矿泉水瓶，还没等丢出去，左下角弹出一条游戏内私信。

“那就赶紧把这个人想出来！！！”——Ryan

“……”

那边杨镇模还在噼里啪啦地打字发消息，柳济鸿试图对粉丝新送的宠物产生浓厚兴趣来无视源源不断的弹窗。

杨镇模在哪壶不开提哪壶这点上真是分外恼人。柳济鸿想自己的烦心事难道还不够多么？还需要他帮自己一一罗列，整理清单，就差在上面逐个打勾了。他顺手点开该账号给声望值－1，装作没看左下角公屏的一串问号。

总之先和病友方星现谈谈，也许能有帮助。

考虑到这里，他竟然还有了些不可名状的期待，在这样糟心而不幸的时刻。

劳心劳力撒谎也要将他排除在外的这个秘密，他很有点想看看方星现被揭穿的表情。

应当是很尴尬的吧，柳济鸿想，看着面前小孩仿佛天塌的表情，随即觉得是不是自己太没有眼色地过分了。讲出“花吐症”三个字的时候，他看得出方星现的确僵住了嘴角的微笑，而后几次犹犹豫豫地尝试开口都没能发出声音。他有些心疼，更多是迷惑。想要的效果得到了，却并没能因此感到一点点愉悦，好像他昨天晚上那样温习排练再见到方星现，并不是急于戳破这个秘密，也不是宣布这场秘密拉锯战里自己的胜利。

方星现接下来的反应却完全脱离了他预想的轨道。他看起来似乎是大受打击了，却并没有任何着急解释的意思。

“所以哥喜欢的人是谁？我帮你追啊。”竟然先反问了回来。

柳济鸿觉得突然被刺了一下，说不上感觉，但有不断滴着的血，使他一直以来都麻木的地方渐渐清醒，有了知觉。方星现这种看似圆场，轻松的朋友式打趣，反倒尖锐地扎进他的血肉。

像是打进了一天剂量的麻药终于失去效用。柳济鸿才发现伤口原来这么痛。

“我真的不知道。”

他好像是在回答问题，但更多的是在自问自答。

之前的刨根问底也好，被隐瞒后的不愉快也好。他自己也不能理解的行为，无法解释的小情绪。

昨天的一点点期待，并不是出于报复心理要看方星现的反应，而是有着另一个他真正想要问出口的事情。

这一刻他的难过，是面对面的这个人，在一毫一厘的动作间牵制他的身体反应，却以为自己只是在旁观这场柳济鸿一个人的挣扎。

又重新想起了。那天自己装作没看到的杨镇模的消息，恍惚了的他的心神。是因为——

“所以星现喜欢谁了？”

杨镇模如此问道。柳济鸿跟着呼吸一窒，气哼哼地送了杨镇模一个－1。

他以为，只是“喜欢”这个动词太惹人厌烦。

现在知道，前后的名词才是搅得他混乱不已的罪魁祸首。

证据是此刻他出口向当事人确认这个问题的答案时，一模一样的糟糕和沮丧的自己。

这是崇拜他，仰仗他的后辈。柳济鸿自负心作祟，总觉得小孩说一句敬仰，自己就有了引导和榜样的责任。

方星现望着他，说不知道的眼神，迷茫又干净，带着求助的绝望意味。柳济鸿此刻却只想靠得更近一点，近到能鼻尖相触，眼睫交缠。

不堪的欲念，柳济鸿为自己的想法而颤栗，不敢再看方星现的眼睛。几乎已经窥见方星现的眼底巨浪滔天，吞噬所有情感和信任，会不会卷起恐惧，只剩疏远和怀疑。

他手心的花却提醒他已经命悬一线，走投无路。

他只好堕落，堕落，等到有朝一日不得不供认不讳来祈求命运，再由方星现来宣判他的罪。

 

“所以，你喜欢方星现。”杨镇模倒在下铺的床上，盯着上方的床板。尽管已经再三确认过了，他整理思路的时候还是颇感难以接受地停顿了很久，又猛地坐了起来，“但是他应该已经有喜欢的人了？”

柳济鸿不情愿再承认一遍，只在他看不到的地方点了点头算作回答。

杨镇模猛地坐了起来，“不是，你怎么会…你们今天后来又聊什么了？”

“就不痛不痒的瞎掰呗，”柳济鸿嘟嘟囔囔地回答，同时还在指挥天梯队友开大，鼠标键盘声音不断，“然后互相祝明天比赛顺利什么的。”

“是都要顺利，”杨镇模颇为讽刺地低头笑道，“不顺利我们就出不了线了。”

柳济鸿耸耸肩，“再顺利也可能出不了，尽力而为，你别想太多。”

杨镇模已经起身走到门口，听到这话顿了顿，又回头看向柳济鸿投入在游戏中的背影。他忍不住走到柳济鸿身后，双手在柳济鸿的肩上使劲抓了一把，屏幕中的猎空因此一顿迷之操作，猝然阵亡。

“呀！疼死了！你这…”电竞选手的通病他也一点免不了，柳济鸿痛到摘下耳机要骂人。

“柳济鸿，”杨镇模喊他的大名，他着急时常这样跟柳济鸿没规没矩，“你少跟我装傻装没事。”

屏幕上大大地跳出“战败”两个大字，柳济鸿放弃游戏推开键盘，仰头看着杨镇模皱着眉头的严肃表情，拍了拍杨镇模还搭在他肩上的双手，“我不是跟你装没事…镇模，我只是想明天比赛前先暂时不想这事儿。这个病呢，多一天少一天都一个样，但是进季后赛的机会就这一个了。”

杨镇模松开手，“那你就早点睡吧。”握上门把的瞬间百感交集，有点像是决战前夕，要把该交代的都交代完的那种悲壮感，“在我看来你的事和比赛一样重要，队长。”

“好啦好啦知道啦，”柳济鸿选择用超大的嗓门来掩盖所有情绪，“你小子不睡觉就练习去。”

杨镇模开门出去了，客厅打进来的灯光和吵闹声缓缓铺满整个房间，又被黑暗越挤越窄小，最后彻彻底底消失不见。柳济鸿只是盯着面前的屏幕变换不停的闪烁，一动未动，好像周边的空气都逐渐凝固。

然后压抑了许久的身体反应脱离控制，柳济鸿开始咳个不停。在静谧的空间里无处可躲，他恨不得捂住耳朵逃避自己制造的声响。手上落下一片温温热热，柳济鸿却觉得那朵花几乎烫伤了他，不然他为什么颤抖，又为什么如此疼痛。

电脑的光刺激得眼睛自动分泌泪液。他关机，陷入黑暗，然后惶惶然摸索到窗边，差点踢翻了一盆绿植。借着月光打量掌心的花，那轮廓温柔得让他害怕，几乎想撒手把它丢出窗外。

但他最终没有舍得，他几乎可以称得上手忙脚乱地又把那朵小花攥紧。中午的那一片他也曾想丢掉，但至今还安然躺在他的口袋里保存得完好无损。他将它摸出来，觉得两朵花是有所不同的，像他独一无二的当时心情。无知而无畏是盛开，沉默而安静也是盛开。

都是月光惹的祸，引来这番抒情，他便眯起眼去责怪月亮。天是有点半阴着的，空气也闷闷的，月亮被柔和了光晕，一圈圈拨出花的涟漪，波光粼粼倒映在窗，叠影于他的眼睛。他颇为怅然地盯着虚空失神，将手里的花随手拆成花瓣，又一片一片，一缕一缕，铺成了一窗台的碎。

到两手空空。他下意识去摸裤袋，放在眼前一看，却徒留几片三叶草的叶瓣。他拿手在上面比划来比划去，来来回回都是我喜欢你。

一枚三叶草，三瓣心，情绪拥挤到安放不进。那再浓缩一下，就说我爱你。

厕所的门吱呀着开了，在这个掉根针都能听到的房间里显得异常响亮，带来忽悠的一阵风，把窗台上的花都吹走了一半，在空气里荡啊荡啊，远远飘到看不见的地方去了。柳济鸿的心也跟着冷冷地忽悠了一下，只来得及死死按住那三瓣叶子。他猛地回过头去，就见Gido甩着手溜达了出来，“你什么时候在房间的？”柳济鸿几乎要跳起来。

Gido也吓了一跳的模样，一脸无辜地看着他，“镇模哥来之前，你在打游戏。之后我又没法出来了。刚才没声了我还以为你走了。”

不等柳济鸿的脏话出口，Gido赶紧接过自己的话茬，“我什么也没听到！”话音未落人已经消失在了门口，房门咔嚓一声落锁，又是一片喧哗涌来，又重回了一片寂静退场。

柳济鸿终于无奈地笑了起来。这是第一次，他尝到了暗恋的酸涩果实。Gido肯定是听到了，随时可能会说漏嘴，或者无缘无故给他起哄。心里忽冷忽热，起起伏伏坐的是过山车。

月亮被一朵云托住了，只隐隐约约透出光来。他自扫门前雪，蹲下身将一窗一地的啰嗦心情都收进掌心，交给风托管。

最好吹到方星现那个笨蛋的梦里去。

他敲敲自己的脑袋，试图使劲把写在最中间的方星现三个大字划去，再把明天跟角斗士的比赛刻在上面。

明天的国王大道，要特别注意A点的进攻，记得针对Surefour百合特点的几个重点…

……方星现。

绿洲城交大总是很成问题，千万不要过于自信，冷静的扣招适当让点…

……方星现。

直布罗陀还是比较有优势的，但…

……方星现。

……

方星现。

 

方星现昨天夜里看了场雪。不知道是不是他坐在月亮边，飘来的那雪映出鹅黄的颜色。然后越下越大，越下越大，生生把他砸得疼醒过来。

站在镜子前摆弄头发，坐在台上调试设备，任何时候只要方星现稍微闭一闭眼，铺天盖地漫天飞雪。他眼前发黑，也晕，也恶心，勉强撑过了比赛。下台的时候稍稍放下了心，阻塞感又找上门，引得他不断咳嗽。感觉一口气没喘上来，他脚下就是一软。

与地面的距离极速缩近，方星现最后的五感只有谁急急地喊了他的名字。

然后他又困在了无穷无尽的雪里。

 

柳济鸿与队员们在大屏前围坐一团，教练说是要讨论战术，但所有人都不自觉地集中于那场正在进行的比赛。

纽约打休斯顿，只有前者胜利他们才能保存那一丝出线希望。这并不是一场容易的比赛，纽约近日的状态算不上最佳，而休斯顿正充满决心要拿下最后一个名额。

柳济鸿神色如常，只单单避过了来自Gido的所有目光，其实心中已经走神了。他的脑海中又一次进行着昨晚那场激烈的拔河，对战双方分别是他现在该集中思考的一切，和方星现。OB时常定格在那个熟悉的昵称，熟悉的英雄，将他竭尽全力争取来的一点点空间又打回原形。JJONAK的发挥不算稳定，但依然维持着他最基本的实力，远远凌驾于其他禅雅塔玩家之上。包括柳济鸿在内。

承认这件事对柳济鸿来说并不容易，即使至今那道疤痕也横亘于他身体里。

随着方星现的一次次精彩击杀，柳济鸿头顶的气压无形地挤压着他的呼吸，在多伦多上浮现出NYXL WINS几个字的那一刻达到窒息的重量。一切不可能中的可能的道路都已经铺好，不需要再去支持谁，此刻是属于他们自己的舞台，来决定自己的命运。

惶恐感将他包围，他已经失去这种心情很久了。最接近的是一个半月前第一次坐在主t的位置上，但那时尚且能站在台上笑一笑，和对面的fury逗逗乐。而此刻他感受到的，是无。他不太确定自己是否正确的操控了脸上每块肌肉的张弛，也无法使唤自己的双手。听觉，嗅觉，味觉，通通没有，他感觉不到外界，也感知不清自己，直直坠入了一片无边无际的混沌之中。隐隐约约，方星现这个名字却依然时不时攻他不备，把挣扎着露出头呼吸的他狠狠踹到沉底。

可以说是糟糕透顶了。

他失魂落魄的这段时间里，众人各自散去做最后的赛前准备，唯有杨镇模和Gido一左一右在他身边落座。

“说是专注于比赛，你看你做得到吗？”杨镇模斜着眼看他。

“我好的很，你们俩有事儿吗？”柳济鸿深吸一口气，只想要点个人时间。他试图用威慑性的眼神让他俩赶紧一边待着去，可惜这偏偏是两个他最没办法的人。

“没事儿我们来招惹你这个炸药桶吗？”杨镇模翻了个白眼，对他不耐烦的态度很不满意，“你好好听着！”他按住柳济鸿装作要捂耳朵的手，怕惊扰到别人压低声线对着柳济鸿呲牙咧嘴。

“我昨天出去以后方星现找我双排来着。”Gido接收到杨镇模的眼色，抱着胳膊哼哼唧唧地开口。

“你不是什么都没听到吗？”柳济鸿还要嘴硬，面上也做出一副不屑一听的模样，实际上在听到“方星现”三个字的时候早就偷偷竖起了耳朵。

“结果这家伙，表面上说是一起玩，其实别有用心，全程就拐弯抹角的跟我打听你喜欢的人。”Gido看向柳济鸿。

“…关我什么事，我才不关心你们两个小屁孩瞎b什么。”柳济鸿移开目光，还要继续装傻充愣，心里却扑通扑通地跳。他索性站起来，跑到一边去收拾自己的外设。

见他还是一副无动于衷没有反应的样子，Gido跟过来，急急地对他低声絮语，“他忘了关麦，我就听到钟烈哥吼他何必，他说知道了也好死心。你觉得他这是什么意思？”

柳济鸿眨了眨眼。什么意思？

反射神经突然伸了个懒腰宣布罢工，他只能以龟速运算着这条逻辑。秒针跳动的声音很清晰，咔嚓咔嚓，盖住了教练大吼大叫嘱咐队员的声音，比平时走的好像都更慢一点点。

有一个答案一个字一个字敲在答题纸上，但越是期待的事情越不敢放肆想象。所以他总是一遍遍告诉自己这不在选项之内，撕掉，再看看能不能运算出别的结果。

过去一年，从他初次在天梯遇到方星现开始，那个架着大大的圆框眼镜，眯着眼睛总含着笑的少年，所有闪烁的眼神，对话开头和结尾的语调，偏头看他的角度和支棱起的发尾，一幕幕闪现在眼前。他重新审题，读藏匿其中的条件，落笔。

他脑中千回百转，殊不知自己面上还是那幅张着嘴的呆样。杨镇模用一种怒其不争的语气一下一下戳着他的肩膀直接从正确答案讲起。

“他、喜、欢、你、呀！”

轰的一声，柳济鸿胸中鼓起的热气球接触了大气层，把暖意灌进他的四肢，热意浮上他的脸颊。他抬头确认天花板上的顶灯是不是爆裂了，因为他好像听到头顶上炸出五彩缤纷的烟花，炸的他目眩神迷。

“他…”柳济鸿其实不知道自己要说什么，但他很急着开口。

“Jehong 哥？”训练室的门被猛的推开，三个人猛然回过头，就见朴钟烈气喘吁吁地站在门口“能出来吗？真的很紧急拜托。”

“你现在信了吧？”杨镇模拍拍他，“快去快回。”

“哦，我其实也没有很想见那小子呢？”柳济鸿还在嘀咕来嘀咕去，嘴角的笑意有点难以藏住。杨镇模更加使劲的给了他一巴掌，“让你快去快回！”

柳济鸿半推半就地站在门口，看着朴钟烈神色焦急地快速解释，“你上次不是想知道三叶草的事情吗？我现在告诉你。”

柳济鸿举起一只手摆了摆阻止他准备长篇大论的想法，“知道了知道了。”他不顾朴钟烈惊讶的表情，接着说，“那个，我只有一个问题想要确认…星现是不是喜欢…”

“……喜欢我？”

“喜欢哥你啊。”

同时出口的问题和回答使两个人都愣怔了一下，朴钟烈没空关心柳济鸿怎么掌握了全部事态，只想先把眼下的紧急情况解决，而柳济鸿知情但明显不反感的情况给了他很大的希望。

“星现今天下午开始就不太舒服，得病也有一个多月了就症状有点严重，”朴钟烈此刻用语无伦次来形容最贴切不过，“今天坚持比完赛以后反劲儿就变得状况挺危险的。他坚持不让我问医生更不允许我来找你，就把自己锁在待机室里，但是我还是自作主张了，毕竟这么大的事…反正…你去看看？”

如果可以具像化，朴钟烈现在在柳济鸿的眼中跟热锅上的蚂蚁绝无两样，当然他也没什么资格评价别人，可以说和朴钟烈是同一个热锅上躁动不安的分子，脑子里噼里啪啦地冒泡泡。确认被喜欢的人同样喜欢着，不真实感和空白感紧紧包裹住他。

“Jehong哥，”在他无意识地已然转身准备去寻找方星现的时候，杨镇模出声最后叫住了他。

“昨天你让我帮忙查那个柳穿鱼的花语，我查到了，你还想听吗？”他冲柳济鸿晃了晃手中的手机，歪着头问道。

 

“哥，你有没有了解过你的花的花语？”那天坐在竞技场里，被他形容成不痛不痒的对话，方星现曾这样问他，“也许能有所提示。”

柳济鸿摇摇头，“还没想过这么多，你查过了吗？是什么？”

“其实有很多种说法，而且叶子数量不同也有不同意思。”方星现微笑着点了点头，不知从哪个口袋里摸出一片三叶草，揪着叶子给他解说，“我看到最多的说，一片代表祈求，两片代表希望，三片——”

他边说边把叶子一片一片轻轻叠放在柳济鸿的手掌心上。

“——代表爱情。”他有点不好意思地垂着头解释，动作也小心翼翼地把最后一片叶子摆上去，然后把柳济鸿的手握成拳头，“这片三叶草送给哥了，就当作病友纪念咯。”

方星现送给他的并不是什么病友纪念，方星现送给他的是自己的爱情。

 

“柳穿鱼呢，就是‘请察觉我的爱意’。 ”

请回头吧，有个人忽远忽近，踩了一路你的影子，想抓住一点点你的气息。

请察觉吧，有一颗种子，在转头时移开的目光中种下，被千次万次的无声呼喊破土而出，开了一朵爱情的花。

请点一盏灯吧，你默默注视许久的那个人，原来一直回望着你。他眼中的，你的眼睛的倒影，在忽明忽暗的世界中永远透亮。你能看到他也从心脏深处种出了一朵花。

把花栽在一处，然后提着那盏灯晃悠晃悠，也许还能有幸邀请彼此一起，走过一段漆黑的路。

 

柳济鸿穿行在过道里，一路上闪过了不知道多少该打招呼的人，愈是细想愈是心乱，步伐也跟着越加越快。朴钟烈紧紧跟在他的身后，在他准备敲门的时候阻止了他，示意他先噤声，走上前自己敲了敲门，“星现呐，是我，我来看一下行不。”

有什么东西重重砸在门上，根据声响柳济鸿猜测是方星现很喜欢的那个粉色抱枕，只要在待机室就没有离手的时候。他才发现自己对方星现的点点滴滴已经如此上心，甚至可以说是细致入微。

在他自己都不清楚的时间里，有多少次不经意间将全部感知投注到这位后辈身上。他能说出他眼镜的牌子，鼠标的型号，琐琐碎碎，在他心上专门堆出一块地来。

方星现最喜欢的颜色是粉色。

方星现最喜欢的食物是披萨。

方星现最喜欢穿的牌子是Adidas。

方星现的偶像是柳济鸿。

方星现对柳济鸿说过那么多的喜欢，原来就是柳济鸿喜欢方星现的那一种。

唯独这一点，柳济鸿第一次了解。

 

方星现多数时间不是一个任性的小孩，平时没大没小的时候或许多了些，使得队里的哥哥们看到他就手痒痒，但闹脾气之类的事情从来跟他没关系。

刚才朴钟烈说要去喊柳济鸿，他们两人竟然差点为此吵了一架。朴钟烈大概是看方星现还呼吸不畅，不敢跟他多说，就借口让他先休息休息溜出门外。但方星现对朴钟烈清楚得很，他嘴上是让步了，实际上出门肯定还会去找柳济鸿。更何况昨天回来后自己拒绝谈起任何和柳济鸿的秘密谈话内容，所以朴钟烈的信息上次更新大概还是柳济鸿打听三叶草的事情。因此他理所当然的以为该告诉柳济鸿实情，以为还有希望。

但方星现知道已经完蛋了。

他把几片掉在地上的三叶草收拾起来，胃里还有想吐的感觉压不下去，仰躺在沙发上调整，一只手搭在眼睛上试图遮蔽这引人烦躁的日光灯。

听着外面朴钟烈焦急的敲门声，方星现只恨死了他的理想主义。他这种自以为是的撮合，跟只有方星现自己知情的，和柳济鸿两人之间的死局，相辅相成，拱起了他心里莫名的大火。他想朴钟烈根本不清楚，也什么都不懂，却好像比他自己更知道要做什么似的。这团怒火本质上来说，是他已经接受了自己束手无策，只能坐以待毙的结论以后，又偏有人要扯着他；是他看到自己不争气地真就被说服，甚至要重燃希望，而后还会再一次次被泼成落汤鸡，现在却依然控制不住内心那一点期待。无处发泄，他只能怨朴钟烈。

他这场绝症名为爱，却还奢望再苟延残喘。

他都能猜得到，柳济鸿大概就站在旁边，这一路可能已经听完了方星现呕心沥血的一整场独角戏。

他抄起手边的抱枕，狠狠砸向门的方向，而后不管朴钟烈再怎么喊，他只做缩头乌龟装听不见。

既然知道了，还来找他干嘛呢，偏要亲自做刽子手吗？

敲门声忽然停了，隐隐能听到有窸窸窣窣的声音，而后门又一次被敲响，有力且随意的清脆声音，很嘹亮。然后那个同样嘹亮的声音，方星现意料之中，但到头来依然没做好准备似的心脏狂跳，开始接替朴钟烈的位置喊他，“星现啊，先开个门？”

怎么可能回答啊。

方星现一瞬间简直想要跳窗而逃，他又扯过一个抱枕蒙在头上，骗自己什么都听不到。柳济鸿又敲了两下门，见他还是毫无反应，低声喊道，“你小子想死吗？不想死过来开门！”

“Jehong哥，”好像是杨镇模在走廊另一边喊人，“上场了。”

柳济鸿又用指节轻轻敲了两下，对着房间里的人自说自话，“呀，我要去比赛了，你真的不出来吗？下次见面想挨揍吗？”

“没有下次了方星现，你今天不出来见我，可能以后就见不到了。” 柳济鸿无奈地塌下肩膀，把最深藏的心事都揭开放在方星现面前。

也许进不去季后赛，下一次就会坐上开往机场而非场馆的车。也许会退役，从此离开电子竞技，卸去一身光环忘了年少轻狂，做一个疲惫的背着包袱前行的成熟的人。但在淹没于茫茫人海之前，还想再做个梦给你。

他等了一会，没有声音，于是他叹了口气，也不再说话了。但方星现知道他没有马上离开，因为实际上门口的所有杂碎声音他都未曾漏掉过，所以知道柳济鸿好像还在门口做什么事情。几分钟后杨镇模又喊了一次，“Jehong哥！”

柳济鸿回吼了一句，“来了！”，有脚步声渐行渐远，然后世界彻彻底底的清静了下来。

方星现重重地把抱枕放了下来，砸在胸前，因为被闷了太久而颤抖地大口呼吸着，不知道什么时候已经泪流满面沾湿了枕巾。

他回头盯住待机室里的投影，其中某个镜头出现了那个刚刚还立在门口的柳济鸿的身影。他看起来一切都好，好像几分钟前的事情都没发生过一样，跟队员说笑，还跟台下为他欢呼的观众挥了挥手。

方星现扯过最近总随身携带的一次性小袋子，觉得又有点想吐了。

 

“And Seoul will take the first map.”

随着这句话落下，沙发上方星现紧绷前倾的身体才终于得以舒缓一刻，不再试图用抱枕把自己按到窒息。

门锁在这时突然有了响动，又把他惊得僵直，随后门口传来了Meko大大咧咧的嘀咕，“什么情况，怎么已经锁门了吗？”

大概是从门缝瞅了瞅，他疑惑道，“灯没关啊？”咚咚咚地敲了敲门板，“有人没？”

方星现犹豫了一下，想今天的闹剧柳济鸿大概也就这么揭过了，于是放下抱枕想给Meko把门打开。

他在距离门边不足半米的地方停了下来，像撞上了无形的空气壁。这道空气壁的另一边，方星现视线集中的地方，躺着他的粉色抱枕，再旁边，再旁边，他不能再熟悉的绿意叫嚣着放大自己的存在感。是谁留下的可想而知，方星现想伸手去拿，又犹犹豫豫地收回来。

他缓缓蹲下身，那是一片三叶草，或者说，是三瓣三叶草的叶子被分开，好像三个可爱的小爱心，扭扭捏捏地堆在一起。方星现小心翼翼地用手把它们拨开，看清了上面连着写了丑丑的三个字。他在这种时候脑子反而开始乱糟糟，描绘着柳济鸿拿着根签字笔认认真真地把几片小叶子怼过门缝的样子，然后他又微笑着想到，这不是自己昨天绝望之际，握在柳济鸿手心里的，那小小一片。

他含蓄的表白。

一叶代表祈求，两叶代表希望，三叶代表爱情。

昨天送给柳济鸿的，署名方星现的心意，今天柳济鸿原封不动的，平等回礼。

我，爱，你。

他明明白白的为这两份相互忐忑不安的心情做好注解，告诉方星现他并没有要置身事外的意思。

巨大的喜悦冲击着他使他几乎站不稳，转过身靠着门，已经完全隔绝了方才的不愉快，和门那边的Meko。

他翻来覆去地看这三瓣爱心，一触就破又不敢抚摸。

神奇的是，这次情绪泛滥快要淹没到他的头顶，方星现却并没有犯病，除非相思病也是症状的一种。

他只是很想见柳济鸿，现在、立刻、马上。

 

上半场的比赛定格在1:1，队伍的状态开始严重的滑坡，走向休息室的路上沉默的气氛都几乎要令柳济鸿窒息。尽管他强迫自己忘记，但还是太多心事压在他心上，使他一时之间也没办法为整个队伍调整心态。他拖着步子落在最后面，希望起码不要让自己的心情给队友们带来负面影响。不断的自己与自己斗争着，一面责怪自己这种时刻还被刚才留下的“情书”牵动心神，一面又情不自禁地一想起就心跳加速头脑混乱。

想到刚才一时冲动，从兜里摸出那三片一直藏在最深处的心形又跟钟烈借了笔，钟烈就那样看着他写完了这三个字，柳济鸿就觉得脸都在烧了。到底那一刻是怎么想到的…这种又傻又肉麻的告白方式，啊…

他低着头盯着地板，生怕自己的脸已经太红被经过的人看出什么异常，走着走着却听到左前方的门吱呀一声开了，有一个人站到了他的面前拦住了他的去路。是一双熟悉的，呆呆的圆头运动鞋。柳济鸿的视线一路向上，尽管不看他也已经知道面前的人是哪路神仙了。

方星现站在他的面前，脸颊好像在因为紧张微微颤抖，嘴唇动了几次没能发出声音。挺可爱的。柳济鸿眯着眼睛，发现对方右手紧紧攥着的，柳济鸿二次创作的三片小爱心作品。

“这什么蠢东西，不是我给的。”他条件反射的先否认。

方星现僵在那里，点点头又摇摇头，做不出更多反应。

柳济鸿于是又觉得抱歉了，试着找补一下，“呃……你看到了啊。”

方星现还是点点头又摇摇头，好像只是对视就被震住了，猛然忘了要讲什么，半晌才回过神来，“哥，现在聊聊会不会不合适？”

柳济鸿反倒是噗嗤一声被逗笑了。已经快走到过道那端的杨镇模好像预知一切的回过头来，瞪了柳济鸿一眼，那眼神里包含着“你敢拒绝试试”的意思。柳济鸿摇了摇头，想杨镇模其实说的没有错。无意义地逃避、拖着，的确并不能抑制他这块心病的生长速度，“聊吧。”

然后他还是习惯性地在方星现面前端着点前辈的架子，领先一步走向了纽约的待机室。

方星现在身后将门带上，知道接下来这场对话会让他们的关系发生天翻地覆的升级，一时不知道如何开口。等到两人沉默地并排坐在沙发上，才犹犹豫豫地转头先喊了一声，“哥…”

他不太记得柳济鸿是什么时候转过身的，但是恍惚间倒是看清了白织灯打在柳济鸿短短的卷毛上凹凸不平的反光点，下一秒可视范围被柳济鸿颤抖的眼脸迅速占领，唇上传来温热又湿润的触感，还有柳济鸿浅浅暖暖的鼻息。

一个轻飘飘的吻。礼貌性的，浅尝辄止的。

本应是如此。

柳济鸿将唇贴了上去以后就被自己懵住了。两片柔软相互触碰的感觉传回大脑，柳济鸿以那里为原点迅速开始全身僵硬，只能试着用最常见的理论轻轻舔了舔方星现的唇瓣，那里的关卡并未设防，轻易打开。方星现在柳济鸿接着尝试探索他的齿龈时倒吸了一口冷气。于是柳济鸿又胆怯了，犹犹豫豫地想要往后退，方星现却在此刻抓出了他，也尝试性地伸出舌头与他触碰，搅动。

方星现无师自通，没几下就抓住主动权，勾着柳济鸿的舌尖逗他，而后不动声色地缓缓反推到对方口中，细细地扫过柳济鸿每一颗牙齿的内外，激得他不停颤抖，只能被带着接受方星现一切不敬的侵略行为。

柳济鸿心中生出一阵荒唐，比赛没多长时间就要继续了，他却在这里被后辈压制着接吻，几乎要倒在沙发扶手上。但方星现让他很快无暇再顾及这些了，柳济鸿不得不在几乎要呻吟出声的时候拉开距离，保存最后一点颜面。可能是接吻的气氛太温情，方星现不再瞻前顾后，又大着胆子追上来，和他额头相抵交换紊乱的喘息。柳济鸿很想敲方星现一记，握成拳头晃了晃还是低下头先笑了起来，方星现也莫名其妙地跟着傻笑。两个人乐得停不下来，又不好意思看对方，就盯着各自面前那一小块沙发布。

柳济鸿笑着笑着，觉得又想要咳嗽了，他背过身去，干咳了两声，就在手里吐出一朵花来。这朵小花透着淡淡的粉，倒是很配现在的气氛。喉咙里一直挥之不去的阻塞感好像随着这花一起被清了个干净，他便知道这病是好了。方星现大约是比他严重许多的缘故，等他转过身去的时候还捂着嘴低头咳嗽，从柳济鸿的角度只看得到他脑袋顶的发旋和肩膀一抖一抖的，于是他没忍住上手呼噜了一把新晋小男友的头毛。

方星现抬起脑袋，展开手掌给他看，躺着一片四叶草。

“咚咚咚”一阵急急的敲门声响起，杨镇模戏谑的声音传来，“济鸿哥——上场啦。”

柳济鸿胡乱应了两声，紧张感渐渐被重新找了回来。他长长舒了一口气，撑着膝盖缓缓站起身，又想起还捏着一朵花，便把那朵小花丢在方星现的头顶，刚好以一个奇妙的角度插在发间。柳济鸿欣赏了一番，看着小方猛眨眼睛还没反应过来的呆样心情稍微好转了。

犹豫了半晌也不知道该说什么，这场比赛决定的事太多，还有前途未卜，他又咂摸出苦涩的味道来，面对着方星现的心情也愈发复杂。

“那待会儿见。”他绷着脸，收拾好衣服下摆，最终只能干巴巴地吐出四个字，回过身准备上场的时候在心里对着自己一通拳打脚踢。

没走出两步，他感觉手腕被握住，又被拽回了方星现跟前。柳济鸿顺势垂下眼帘，和坐在沙发上抬起头的方星现四目相对了片刻。他脸上发烧，心里想着这小子接完吻以后可真是胆大包天上房揭瓦了。

他看着方星现低下头，仔仔细细地用四叶草的茎绕着自己的无名指转了一圈打了个一板一眼的结，然后套牢。

“那祝你好运。”方星现抬头冲着他笑，然后把嘴唇轻轻贴在那片四叶草上。

一会儿一定要揍这小子一顿了。柳济鸿心想，却没能压下自己微笑的嘴角。

三叶草，一叶代表祈求，两叶代表希望，三叶代表爱情。你如果找到了四叶草，就是找到了幸福，真挚的爱情。（摘自花语百科）

你如果找到了四叶草，要一辈子珍藏。

**Author's Note:**

> 柳济鸿后来认真思考过，他是什么时候喜欢上方星现的。他有个大概的思路，但是找不到一个具体的起点。
> 
> 细细想来，他的确时常觉得这位后辈可爱。光是在这短短两天里这个想法都反复出现过十几次。但先有爱，才有了可爱，所以可爱只是水流裹着感情，日日退潮，日日涨潮。追根溯源，还要往更上游的地方寻觅。
> 
> 如果回到初次见面的时候，那又太远了。那时候他尽然听过这位后辈崇拜他的故事，能感受到对方的小眼神一直跟随着自己。他是有些洋洋自得的，所以也格外关注对方一点。但只能说是因为融融暖意化出的山上一滴冰水，流不到半山腰就已消失得无影无踪。
> 
> 大概定个位，就是在碰到方星现面无表情地专注比赛，几颗珠子直冲向他的面门。那不是柳济鸿第一次输比赛，但这是第一次他开始有了自我怀疑。他意识到这个人很强，可以说是柳济鸿稳坐神位许久后第一个能撼动他的挑战者。这一次失败尖锐的如同一把锥子，在他心中凿了个洞，划出了深痕，他意识到那个跟在身后的方星现已经不是他以为的小孩子了，而要成为跟他平起平坐独当一面的人。那第一束刺眼的阳光就这样透过洞口打进来。
> 
> 同时柳济鸿也只是兴奋的，彼时的他雄心壮志地准备迎接挑战，冰川被点燃，几乎整个蒸发掉，又在碰到方星现赛后看着他的憧憬又欣喜的眼神中扑灭了。对方稍稍偏过头，害羞得不敢看他，但拥抱又如此肯定。然后他感觉到了一瞬间，脉搏的共振。
> 
> 心动是一瞬间的事，而后的点点滴滴推波助澜，顺着他新的旧的一道道还未痊愈的伤痕慢慢汇聚，拉扯出的旧疾使他忽略了其中逐渐生长的感情。于是一点欣赏变成一些喜欢，一些喜欢变成很多爱，卷着三四个月来和方星现有关的喜怒哀乐，堆积出这块使他搁浅的三角洲。他盖了栋房子自给自足，装作一个人孤单单也生活得挺好，心中却不自觉地希望着什么时候也能请方星现来坐一坐。
> 
> 桥那头的人其实早早收拾好行囊，隔岸眺望了许久。他们从岸的两边搭起，从自己的土地上将一块块木板削掉了棱角，流了很多汗也不免受伤出了一点血，害怕对岸是空无一人而无数次惶惶恐恐想要放弃。最后两块木板严丝合缝地拼在一起的时候他们抬头正好看到彼此的灰头土脸，却又暗自担心对方是走错了路而说不出邀请的话。于是他们肩并着肩坐在桥上，问候对方的近况，却唯独绕开这座身下的桥的话题。夕阳西下的时候只好各自起身回家，柳济鸿忍不住还是想回头看一眼他渴望了很久的对岸，却撞上方星现同时回头的目光。
> 
> 才知道我喜欢你，并非与你无关的事。


End file.
